Omedeto
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Just a simple story about a certain brunette's birthday. Took place right after "When A Heart Skips A Beat" and long before "Memories Of You and The Brand New Days".


**OMEDETO**

**A K-ON! fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Just a simple story about a certain brunette's birthday. Took place right after "When A Heart Skips A Beat" and long before "Memories Of You and The Brand New Days".**

**Disclaimer: ...I obviously own a perverted mind, not K-ON 8D *hides***

**A/N: one thing, I wrote this in a rush, forgive me if this sucks.

* * *

**

A yell came out from a loud drummer, "Yahoo! Do you guys know that today is- -" but, her voice died away when she realized that nobody was in the club room.

Nobody but a sleeping Mio, who had her head laid on her crossed arms on the table.

A naughty thought appeared inside her mind. She took out a marker from her bag, 'Defenseless Mio-chuuaaan...' she thought as she approached the sleeping girl, ready to start her naughty idea.

Only to stop abruptly when she heard a soft mumble- -that weirdly, sounded a bit like moan- -came out from Mio's lips, "...Ritsu..."

The marker fell from her hand, heat crept up to her cheeks.

'Wh-Wha...this is so cliche...she mumbled my name in her sleep...?'

"You adorable devil..." Ritsu mumbled as she leaned in close to the sleeping girl's face with her face still flushing.

Ritsu heard a soft mumble again, and she leaned in closer to listen to what she was mumbling, "Ritsuuuu...you dummyyy...don't touch me...there..."

She felt like her mind exploded.

She took a thick book and decided to stop Mio's dream from going even more vulgar.

WHACK!

"OW! ! ! !" Mio looked up at the culprit and glared sleepily as she rubbed her head. "What was that for? ?"

"Hey perv, stop dreaming something like that, it's inappropriate."

Even if she said that, the real reason why she woke her up was because she was afraid that she would keep on listening and end up doing what she was mumbling, knowing that the brunette was actually one damn pervert when it was about her lover. So a defenseless, sleeping Mio mumbling such a dream was a bad thing, unless they were not at school so she could...

"Wh-What dream- -...ah! !" The bassist s cheeks flushed. She finally got what Ritsu meant by her 'dream', and the brunette just stared at her, while Mio shrank in her chair and shifted her eyes away from Ritsu.

Ritsu sighed. "But really, I never knew that you also dream of something like that..."

"...Also?"

Ritsu just gave away one secret about herself.

She received a stare from her girlfriend, and she could only laugh nervously.

The brunette sat down next to the bassist, with her face turned away from her, and then she mumbled. "...It's your fault that I always have that kind of dream..."

Mio decided to move her chair closer to the drummer. "...So, you really have those feelings after all..."

She looked at the bassist. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...At 'that' time...when we first...you know." She paused for a bit before continued. "...I had this sort of feeling you were...err...'feeling'...that?"

Ritsu looked at her in confusion. Mio grumbled before she said again, "...Let's see...uhm...sexual...desire...?" She wanted to dig a hole to hide when she said that.

The drummer flushed, she couldn't deny it for that was a fact, so she nodded shyly before she asked, "Mio...so you...were also like that?" Then, the bassist looked like she was about to explode as she nodded.

Ritsu smiled softly as she intertwined her fingers with Mio's. They stared at each other's eyes, and Ritsu leaned her face closer for a kiss, but was stopped when a hand was on her forehead. Mio looked at her with a knowing look. The drummer frowned.

"Oh c'mon! You ruined the mood!"

"Not at school you idiot! ! What if someone sees! ?"

"But you ever did it! In front of everyone!"

"Th-That was just to return your _favor_! !"

The drummer grabbed her on the shoulders and looked at her pleadingly, "It's been awhile right..? Smooochh~"

She tried to pull Mio to her but she struggled, trying so hard to avoid Ritsu's 'attack'.

In the end, the drummer did the hard way, she lifted the bassist and pinned her down to the table which made her head band fell from her head. The bassist yelped when she saw Ritsu hovered on top of her, the drummer looked down to her lover who had her hair spread erotically around her head.

More pleading words came from her, "Could it be...that you don't love me anymore...?"

"No, it's not about loving you or not..." Mio just hoped that Ritsu would stop looking at her like that, and her headbandless figure made it worse.

The drummer fell silent, she closed her eyes for a moment before she stared at her again. "Mio...do you know what today is...?"

"Eh?"

There was silence, neither of them said anything, and Mio was lost. She felt that the topic changed...

"That's it."

Mio's eyes widened in horror as she saw the figure above her leaned her face closer. "I'm gonna kiss you to make you remember..."

The bassist felt how their breath mingled together as her face got closer and closer, there was a tickling sensation when the drummer's long bangs touch her face. She watched Ritsu narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, it somehow gave her a very erotic image, Mio just could not fathom that kind of look from a headbandless Ritsu.

She decided to close her eyes and let Ritsu do what she want, she just wait for her lips to be pressed on hers. She felt her breath got closer...and closer...and closer...

And the door swung wide open. "Good afternoon everyone! ! Sorry to keep you waiting! Here comes Yui and Azu-nyan! ! !" Their moment got interrupted by a loud yell from a certain airhead with her kouhai right behind her who tried to calm her senpai down.

"Eh?" Mio opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, and Ritsu ended up kissing her cheek instead.

Silence.

Then, two pairs of eyes stared at the other two pairs of eyes whose owners could only widen their eyes and leave their mouth agape out of shock. The pair that was on the doorway slowly took a step back, then another step, and another step...

And they closed the door silently, the couple on the table heard their footsteps while rushing down the stairs.

"Yui! Azusa! COME BAACKK! ! !" There goes a yell from a certain bassist, while the drummer was facepalming.

Afterward, the two grieved a bit and wondered about what to do next after their friends saw them in that position. They might have already known about their relationship, but the problem was that they saw Ritsu ON TOP of Mio who was PINNED DOWN on the table, no matter who it was, that didn't look good in anyone's perception.

But then, they heard some noise from under the table that broke their grieving moment, they got off from the table and peeked under it, only to see the one and only Kotobuki Tsumugi who had her hand on her bleeding nose with a very satisfied expression on her face.

"Wh-Whoa! ! It's Mugi! ! ! How long have you been here! ?"

"B-B-Blood! !" Mio hid her face behind Ritsu's back.

Mugi got out from under the table. "My my my my my my...Are you planning to do something here? Are you about to...?" She looked at them with an extremely happy glint in her eyes, and blood was still streaking down from her nostrils...

"We're not! !"

Mio pressed her face deeper behind Ritsu's back. "Y-yeah, it's not like that at all! More importantly, p-please stop your bleeding!"

Mugi ignored her nosebleed. "By the way, I wonder how far have you two taken it?" Mugi looked very excited. "Who is usually on top? Is it Ricchan or Mio-chan? How did you convince each other to do it at your first? What did you do at that time? Did you only use your fingers? Or did you use your tong- -"

And the drummer shoved a piece of tissue paper to Mugi's nose.

That time, they just didn't know what else to do but to calm Mugi down from her over excitement, and nose bleeding.

* * *

A sigh escaped Mio, "...In the the end, Yui and Azusa didn't show up huh, Ritsu."

"Hn..."

Mio raised an eyebrow. She glanced over at the brunette, to find her face slightly annoyed for some reason. "Hey...Ritsu?"

"Hn."

"Are you...angry...?"

"No, I'm not."

"But...ever since we left..." And a thought hit Mio hard in the head.

She fell silent, she stared at the brunette before she smiled and stopped walking, she grabbed Ritsu's wrist, stopping her from walking. Ritsu only got pulled back a bit, so she didn't lose her balance. She looked at the raven-haired girl in confusion.

"Come to my house for a bit."

Without saying anything, she nodded. The brunette pondered on why Mio asked her to come to her house...

When they had arrived, they went into the house, still with the brunette pondering over Mio's invitation. After they took off their shoes, they walked toward the living room, Ritsu realized that the house was quiet, she concluded that her parents had some errand to do that day.

Mio asked Ritsu to sit down and wait before her figure disappeared into the kitchen, the drummer sat there in silence, completely lost. Before long, she heard some footsteps. She looked toward the source of the voice, to find Mio holding a quite small cake, a plate, a fork, and a knife.

"Wh-Wha...?"

The raven-haired girl giggled. "You really thought I forgot what today is, didn't you?" She put the cake down and sat next to the drummer.

"You...You made this?"

Mio nodded, and Ritsu looked dumbfounded.

Then, the bassist scratched her cheek shyly. "But...well...I forgot to buy the candles...and I don't even know if the cake tastes good or not...but anyways," Mio inhaled. "...happy birthday, Ritsu."

"...Thank you."

The raven-haired girl smiled at her, and she smiled back. Mio took the knife, sliced the cake and put it on the plate, she looked at Ritsu and nodded her head to the plate where the cake lied. An excited glint appeared on the brunette's eyes before she decided to taste the birthday cake that was made by her loved one.

Ritsu chewed on the cake and savored the taste as long as she could. She licked her lips. "Mio, this is delicious!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!" The drummer shoved the fork that had a piece of cake on it to the bassist. "Here, try it!"

Mio nodded and ate the piece of cake, she showed a face of relief when she knew for sure that Ritsu didn't lie and the cake was truly delicious.

Afterward, Ritsu insisted that Mio ate the cake too, with a reason that she couldn't finish it alone. The raven-haired girl also insisted that the cake was for her so she mustn't eat it more than that piece of cake she had when she tried to find out its taste.

Ritsu frowned, she gave a stare at Mio before she continued to eat the cake, the bassist sighed in relief when she thought the drummer had stop nagging her to eat the cake that she made for her.

But later on, when Ritsu ate a quite big piece of the cake, she grabbed the bassist's collar and pulled her, Mio gasped, and Ritsu used this moment to just press her lips and stick her tongue in, which transferred the cake that was in her mouth into the bassist's mouth.

One of the drummer's strong hands tangled itself in the bassist s hair to keep her from pulling away. Defeated, Mio gulped down the cake that Ritsu gave to her from her own mouth. Mio's face flushed into a deep shade of red, she opened her eyes and glared at the teasing eyes of Ritsu.

Ritsu really liked the taste of that kiss, it tasted so sweet that she didn't want it to end it yet, thus she decided to move her mouth slowly, giving a sign to her lover that she wanted to continue the kiss into a serious one. The bassist scoffed, she closed her eyes and went to retaliate against Ritsu's kisses.

Just like the usual, when they were like this, they always started with a slow, and gentle pace, but once their arms were around each other, the kisses went to a next level. The kiss deepened, the hold tightened, and groans escaped their mouths.

Once they pulled back to get some air, they opened their eyes and set their gaze upon each other, the raven haired girl flushed while the other lass grinned shyly. They were still in each other s embrace, not wanting to let go. Mio buried her face in the brunette's shoulder, sighing, while the other girl chuckled and caressed the bassist s hair gently.

"...I made the cake for you, not for me, idiot..." The bassist mumbled as she was sighing contentedly at the gentle touch.

Ritsu just kissed Mio's forehead and let out another chuckle, thus Mio let out another sigh.

"Say Mio...is my present only the cake?"

The bassist huffed. "Only? That's rude..." There was a silence before she spoke up again, "I...do have something else to give."

Mio looked up at her and stared, Ritsu raised an eyebrow at this.

The stare continued for a few seconds, before the bassist flushed really red and hang her head down. "N-Never mind..." she said in a low voice, obviously sounded embarrassed, which really confused the drummer.

"What? Oh c'mon!"

"I-I said never mind!"

"Mioooo...you're not gonna give the present to this cute little girlfriend of yours~?"

"..." A stare, and Ritsu somehow felt irritated when she stared at her like that, since she knew the reason why Mio stared like that...and it was because of a certain word called 'cute'.

A groan escaped the bassist's mouth, "...Fine...just...eat your cake, and come to my room." She said, shifting her eyes away from the brunette. Ritsu grinned and ate the cake hurriedly, Mio tried to calm her down so she wouldn't choke on her cake.

Once Ritsu finished her cake, she stood up, grabbed the bassist's hand and pulled her, forcing her to stand up. This caused the bassist to lose her balance a bit and fall onto Ritsu, the brunette held her until she regained her balance before she walked toward Mio's room upstairs, still with her hand on Mio's hand, pulling her along with her.

And inside the room, the bassist received an anticipating stare, which made her really nervous. The bassist looked away, tried to get a grip of herself before continue to what she had been planning.

Inhaled, and exhaled...

The raven haired girl closed her eyes for a few moments, before she gazed at the drummer straight in the eye, she walked toward her, and when she was close enough, she slowly pinned the brunette to the nearest wall.

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock while Mio's face was flushing. The two girls locked their eyes on each other, the drummer gave a questioning look, and the bassist just leaned her face closer, close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"Ritsu...I...I want to...return your _favor_, properly." There goes the answer for every question that was running inside the drummer's head.

The brunette smiled, "...Then go ahead." And the bassist pressed her lips gently on Ritsu's, the brunette brought her hands up and she cupped the bassist's cheeks to pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

Ritsu then pushed Mio slowly to the bed, still with their lips locked on each other. Mio felt the back of her knee hit the edge of the bed and she lost her balance, and Ritsu ended up fell flat on Mio, which made her grimace a bit.

The bassist pulled back her lips and pushed the figure on top of her to the bed, and then she stopped dead. There she realized how erotic their position was, she, was on top, and her lover, was on the bottom, with her headband slipped off her head. Ritsu had a flushed face, half-lidded eyes and with a slightly parted lips which gasped for air.

She gulped, this was really a reverse of what happened at their first, and they were in a bright room, too. Mio just couldn't handle it with the lights on, it made her quiver when she felt Ritsu's passionate gaze piercing her skin.

"Can I...turn the light off?"

She was answered by Ritsu's trademark grin.

* * *

The raven haired girl snuggled her back closer in the drummer's embrace, then she felt the drummer's breath on her neck, it made her skin tingle. She touched Ritsu's hands and squeezed them, caressed them, as she let out a sigh.

There was a small peck on the bassist neck, before came a whisper, "Mio...uhm...I..."

"Hm...?"

The drummer inhaled, "A-After we graduated...w..would you like to...move in...with me?"

Mio stopped breathing.

"I...I have enough money to...buy us an apartment..."

Mio turned around to face the dark figure behind her. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. Ritsu was staring at her, pleading, they were showing so much love and passion that she could feel it on her skin.

How could she said no?

"Ritsu...I love you."

The brunette didn't need more answer, for that sentence was enough, the brunette pressed her lips on Mio's deeply, she told the raven-haired girl her every emotion through the kiss, and it made the kiss feel like something so beautiful that it wouldn't end.

Just like her emotions.

* * *

Day by day and month by month...Anger, sadness, laugh, smile, and love. Those emotions happened in Mio and Ritsu's relationship, those emotions were what made their bond got stronger and stronger each day.

Every touch, every kiss, felt new to them, everyday they fell in love with each other all over again.

And, Tainaka Ritsu decided to take their relationship to another step, she was still holding onto the words that she said about after their graduation.

The brunette took Mio's hand, looked at her with the most sincere eyes that the bassist could feel that from the way Ritsu acted, the way she talked, and the way she looked at her was different, it was too much for the bassist to handle, it was filled with too much love.

Mio found the answer with the most beautiful thing, and in the most beautiful way. Ritsu grabbed her hand ever so gently, that the way she intertwined their fingers was gapless, tight, but so soft and gentle. She walked gracefully, leading her to a place, a building that looked like an apartment, a quite big one.

Ritsu laid her eyes on to the bassist, "Mio..."

Confusion took over Mio that it left her speechless. "Y-Yeah...?"

There was a gentle squeeze from Ritsu, and the bassist received a very astonishing smile before the brunette looked up to a building.

"...Happy birthday, Mio."

Mio could only hug her and burst into tears.

She just received the best gift, ever.

* * *

_**THE END **_

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW that it's really late for a fanfic about Ritsu's birthday...but whateva, otanjoubi omedeto for Tainaka Ritsu anyways 8D**

**and, maybe some of you recognized the first scenes at the beginning. Yeah, it's from a fluffy Mitsu doujinshi called "Sore wo ai to yobu" (translation: Let's call it love). You can find the doujinshi in english at Wings of Yuri's (a scanlation group) website :3**

**aaannndd...see what I did up there?**

**I connect this fanfic to "Memories Of You and The Brand New Days", because I'm just so evil 8D.**

**oh and...yeah, I'm being quite evil here because it's Rated T...for Teasing you with the 'hot' part. *hides***

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

* * *

The couple was sleeping soundly and peacefully on the bed, still all naked, like nothing would interrupt them. But then...there was a sound of the front door being closed.

Mio woke up in surprise, then her ear perked up when she heard the voices of...

Her parents.

"Oh no!" She cursed under her breath and kicked Ritsu from the bed, the drummer groaned in pain.

The brunette stood up immediately. "What the fu- -"

The bassist cut her sentence, "Ritsu! Hide under the bed! NOW! !" She whispered as she pointed down, and then she hid herself under the cover.

Ritsu was confused at first, but when she heard some footsteps coming closer to the room, she did a dramatic barrel roll to under Mio's bed.

Right then, the door swung open, Mio closed her eyes shut and pretended to sleep. Her parents wondered as to why her room was so dark, since Mio usually left the light on, they gave a small observation to the figure that was on the bed. Then, the father went downstairs to his and his wife's room, much to Mio's relief.

But the mother stayed.

Was that a yellow bra that was definitely not her daughter's size she saw on the floor?

* * *

**Oh lolz *hides***

**RANDOM AUTHOR RANT:**

**episode 19...the. best. episode. EVAR! ! And I got a kissing scene look alike at the balcony scene LOLZ**

**episode 20...IT'S SO DAMN SAAAADDDD! ! ! *sobsobs***

**episode 21 to 23...soon...the end for me will come...my death has been fixed.**

**AND DAMMIT DAT LAST MANGA CHAP SPOILER! ! ! POOR AZU-NYAAANNN! ! !**

**Enough the rant, thanks for reading!**

**You could uh...treat this as something you could read to wait for the next installment of "Memories Of You and The Brand New Days"!**


End file.
